metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Woods IV: The Green Album
Woods 4: The Green Album is the third full-length album and fourth studio release by Ontario blackened doom metal band Woods of Ypres. It was recorded at Stereo Soul Studios in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario with producer Miguel Gauthier during the summer of 2009 and released that November. It is the band's only album to feature guitarist Bryan Belleau, the first release (and only full length album) to feature Evan & Shane Madden on bass and drums, and the only full length Woods of Ypres release to not feature frontman David Gold on drums. It is the band's only full length album to be released on Gold's final independent label Practical Art Records, and it's March 2011 reissue through Earache Records marked their debut on that label as well. Woods IV marked the band's first recorded foray into a doom metal-based sound. David Gold has stated that the album "sure sounds like a concept album. It takes a plunge into heaviness right after the first track, goes down even a little deeper before gradually working it's way out of the slowness. By track 10, we're rocking! By track 12 we're blasting! By tracks 15 and 16, we're reflecting and making sense of it all." Woods IV material heavily factored into the band's 2009-2011 setlists, with six of the first nine tracks on this album becoming frequent live setlist additions. "Suicide Cargoload (Drag That Weight)" from this album is notable as the last song Woods of Ypres ever played live, as it was their encore song in Richmond, Virginia on June 9th, 2011. A limited run of 1,000 copies from the original Woods IV release featured South Korean death metal band Necramyth's final album Slaughter of the Seoul as a bonus disc. Woods of Ypres frontman David Gold was Necramyth's final drummer and performed on Slaughter of the Seoul, which was not included on future Woods IV pressings, though it is available digitally on its own. Following the re-release of Woods IV in 2011, the song titles were updated to reflect earlier revisions that Gold posted online in 2010. At this time, Woods IV was also pressed in a limited run of 1,000 coloured vinyl records in varying colour schemes influenced by songs on the album. A music video for the song "I Was Buried In Mount Pleasant Cemetery" was released in February 2011, just prior to the album's re-release through Earache Records. Woods IV guitarist Bryan Belleau had left the band prior to the video's filming in 2010, so the lead guitar position in the video was filled by his replacement Joel Violette. Track listing # "Shards of Love (Hurt Forever)" (5:18) # "Everything I Touch Turns To Gold (Then To Coal)" (5:03) # "By The Time You Read This (I Will Already Be Dead)" (6:30) # "I Was Buried In Mount Pleasant Cemetery" (7:58) # "Into Exile: "Can You Get Here in 10 Days?" " (5:14) # "Pining (For You)" (8:15) # "Wet Leather" (4:31) # "Suicide Cargoload (Drag that Weight!) " (4:04) # "Halves And Quarters" (2:25) # "You Are Here with Me (In This Sequence of Dreams) " (1:41) # "Retrosleep in the Morning Calm" (3:25) # "Don't Open The Wounds (Skywide Armspread)" (4:58) # "Natural Technologies" (4:54) # "Mirror Reflection (And The Hammer Re-Invention)" (7:03) # "Our Union (in Limbo)" (4:08) # "Move On! (The Woman Will Always Leave The Man)" (3:01) Personnel *David Gold – vocals, guitars, piano *Bryan Belleau- lead guitars *Shane Madden - bass *Evan Madden - drums *Nathanael LaRochette - guitar on "You Are Here With Me (In This Sequence Of Dreams)" *Raphael Weinroth-Browne - cello on "You Are Here With Me (In This Sequence Of Dreams)" *Angela Schielhauf - oboe on "You Are Here With Me (In This Sequence Of Dreams)" Category:2009 albums